shed_17fandomcom-20200213-history
Pauls Vids
Paul H is the main creator of Thomas The Tank Engine: Shed 17, Shed 17 Xmas Special and Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1. He also voiced some characters. Paul joined Youtube on 8th October 2009, however he had been making home made videos before he joined. One day at work, he started thinking about the 1985 stop motion television preschool series, Bertha, and what would have happened to her if the company went bust after the show ended. Suddenly he thought it would make a good video, so he made Bertha: The True Story which was released on Youtube on 22nd December 2010. Afterwards people started asking him if he could make a Thomas the Tank Engine video similar to the one from Bertha. At first Paul wasn't keen on the idea, but decided to give it a go after having a discussion with Joseph Marshall (aka Elephant Memery and formally known as ThomasTheTankMoosh on Youtube). Paul began working on Thomas The Tank Engine: Shed 17 in 2013 and released it on Youtube on 6th October 2015. After reading all the Youtube and Twitter comments and hearing all the positive responses from Joseph Marshall. Paul was surprised that Thomas the Tank Engine had a big fan community and because of that Shed 17 had become more popular than he thought it would. A month later, he decided to make a sequel titled Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1 which was released on 31st August 2018. Episodes Written * Roly's Migraine (20th May 2017) * Roly's Bank Holiday (29th May 2017) * Roly Goes to Vote (7th June 2017) * Roly Gets Privatized (10th June 2017) * Roly And Barry (30th July 2017) * Roly And Browny (6th October 2017) * Roly's Half Term (27th October 2017) * Roly's Halloween Special (31st October 2017) * Roly's Christmas Special (24th December 2017) * Roly Goes To The World Cup (24th June 2018) * Roly And Diesel (18th October 2018) * Roly's Morning (9th November 2018) * Roly's Magical Christmas (21st December 2018) * Roly And Timmy (24th December 2018) Movies Written * Bertha: The True Story (22nd December 2010) * Fraggle Rock: The Movie (trailer; June 2010) * Dan Duke: Mat Finished (25th March 2013) * Thomas The Tank Engine: Shed 17 (6th October 2015) * Shed 17 Xmas Special (29th December 2016) * Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1 (31st August 2018/2nd September 2018) Voices * Narrator * Keith Hartley * Owen Routh * Sir Topham Hatt * General Awdry * Ringo Starr * Timmy * Thomas Gotze (Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1) * Edward (The Adventures of Roly the Coach) * Henry (The Adventures of Roly the Coach) * Gordon * James * Percy * Douglas * Ferdinand * Diesel (The Adventures of Roly the Coach) * Diesel 10 * Billy Triva * He likes "Bertha : The True Story" more than "Shed 17". * Before Paul made "Shed 17" he had only seen the first series of "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends" when he was younger and could only remember the names of five characters. * Brandon Polley felt Paul was overlooked and given too much nasty feedback, so with all the respect and patience he could give, he requested him to narrate "Thomas And The Guard", and after awhile when the video was posted, people were quickly taken by surprise and started complimenting his narration. So from time to time, Brandon still requests Paul to narrate the original "Railway Series" stories, but only on minor occasions, for he does not want to pester him too much. He would later narrate the stories, "Ghost Train", and "Old Iron" . * After the release of Project G-1, Paul confirmed on his Twitter account that he is not going to make a Shed 17 3.0, however, there are rumors indicating that he might do more documentary style-horror videos based on other children's TV shows besides Bertha and Thomas the Tank Engine. External links * http://paulsvids.blogspot.fi * https://www.youtube.com/user/VidsPauls * https://twitter.com/VidsPaul Category:People Category:Production crew Category:Browse